1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to porous inorganic particulate material and the production and use of such material. In particular, the present invention relates to porous inorganic material comprising an aluminosilicate, eg derived from a clay mineral.
2. Prior Art
Aluminosilicate particulate materials are well known for use in a variety of particulate filler, pigment and extender applications. Acid leaching of aluminosilicate particulate materials, eg clays, which have been calcined is known from various prior patent specifications, eg GB2120571B. However, the materials to which the acid leaching step is applied in the methods described in these prior art references are materials such as metakaolin produced by conventional calcining procedures.